


Never to Say 'Goodbye' [Yandere!Uchiha Sasuke]

by Zuliet



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Never to Say 'Goodbye' [Yandere!Uchiha Sasuke]

You were his. You had always been his. Or at least so far as he was concerned. He was sickened every time he saw a passerby stare at you, or even in any form looked at you. The gender of the person didn’t matter, not to him. Not to Sasuke. You were his and, whether you realized it or not, you were going to be his. He was going to make sure by the time the day was out that you were never going to leave him. He was never going to be alone again. You were never going to be separated from him again. 

That day had been his birthday. He had said that he didn’t want anything big, and, seeing as how it was Sasuke, you believed him. He had said he only wanted it to be you and him that celebrated, and since you had known him since childhood it didn’t seem unusual to you. You showed up at Sasuke’s that night with a wrapped package and a box. You were excited that Sasuke was finally going to see what you had slaved over. You knocked on the door and were swiftly pulled into the Uchiha compound.

[Name], I’m so happy you came,” Sasuke said, there was an odd tone to his voice that you couldn’t put your finger on. 

“Y – Yeah, Sasuke, glad you invited me. Ha – Happy birthday, I – I made them by myself,” you stuttered warily and passed the boxes over to Sasuke. He took them with a soft smile and opened them. Inside the wrapped package was a handmade doll you had been slaving over for months. You knew Sasuke was lonely when you went out on missions so you made him a little doll that looked like you, with what little sewing skill you had picked up from your mother. In the other box was a chocolate cake with blue icing, Sasuke’s favourite. You had made that by hand as well using an old family recipe.

“Thank you, [Name],” Sasuke said softly, but abruptly set both presents aside and looked at you. A malicious smirk spread on his lips and a sharp light settled in his eyes. It was a terrifying face, one that shook you. You had never, in all your life, been afraid of Sasuke. Not until now.

“Wh – What are you doing Sasuke?” you stuttered, backing away as he began crawling towards you on all fours; slowly making his way around the table like an animal on the prowl.

“I’m getting the last part of my present,” he chuckled darkly and licked his lips.

“Wh – what do you mean?” you voice shook as you asked him this. 

“I mean you. You are the last part of my present.” You clambered to your feet and began to run towards the front door. However, Sasuke caught your ankle just before it; your fingers just grazed the door knob as you fell. Sasuke turned you to face him, and hovered over you. Your heart pounded in your chest, and your mouth dried.

“Sa – Sasuke –” you choked, staring terrified up at the boy you had known your whole life.

“I love you,” he said gravely, losing his smirk. “And now I finally have you. You’re never going to leave me.” 

 

~


End file.
